In the discussion of the background that follows, reference is made to certain structures and/or methods. However, the following references should not be construed as an admission that these structures and/or methods constitute prior art. Applicants expressly reserve the right to demonstrate that such structures and/or methods do not qualify as prior art.
Cutters can be subject to abrasion which can shorten the working life of the cutter. Thus, there is a need in the art for a cutter assembly that can provide higher abrasion resistance or longer cutter life.